Bouts de papiers
by Laemia
Summary: Un échange de lettres, puisqu'il ne reste plus que ça après l'apocalypse technologique. Aqua/Kairi


**Bonjour !**

 **Ceci est, à la base, du moins ce premier chapitre, le défi de la st valentin proposé sur le forum Geolier de FR. La contrainte était une romance entre fille, sous forme de lettre.**

 **Seulement, comme d'habitude, j'me suis emballée. C'est ma faute, je me pose toujours des questions à la con, comme "mais pourquoi quelqu'un s'enverrai des lettres alors qu'internet existe ?". Et voilà. Du coup, si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, vous aurez droit à une fic à chapitre. Ce sera du suspense, et ça ne se centrera peut-être pas tout le temps sur le couple Kairi/Aqua. J'en sais encore rien, à vrai dire.**

 **Donc, c'est du Kairi/Aqua, parce que... J'avais envie, je suppose ? Et je l'ai écrit hier, donc c'est possible qu'il reste des fautes, vu que je ne me suis relue qu'une fois. Si c'est le cas, partez du principe que c'est Kairi qui a fait des fautes en écrivant, ahah !**

 **Bref, tout est dit, je pense. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chère Aqua,

C'est compliqué, le système postal ! Attendre une réponse pendant plusieurs jours, tu imagines ! Oui, je suis bête, évidemment que tu imagines. Ca me paraît toujours impensable. Comment faisaient nos grands-parents ? Je suppose qu'ils ne partaient pas si loin de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Ah, ce n'est pas un reproche ! C'est juste frustrant et long.

La vie était tellement plus simple avec internet, et on ne s'en rendait même pas compte… Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil là où tu es, dans le grand froid (je ne pense pas, je ne suis même pas sûre que les populations aient jamais eu internet là-bas, mais je dis peut-être une bêtise… c'est toi la spécialiste). Ici, c'est toujours la folie. Des gens se suicident. Ils n'en parlent pas dans le journal (le journal ! Sérieusement, plus personne ne lisait plus le journal, avant !) mais ça se sait. Le monde devient dingue. Des fois je vois Sora regarder l'écran blanc de son téléphone portable, essayer de charger une application, par réflexe, et puis se rappeler. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas évident pour moi non plus, surtout parce que l'apocalypse me garde loin de toi. Ce serait déjà suffisamment dur même si on pouvait se parler tous les jours…

Hormis ces deux soucis majeurs, j'imagine que la vie va bien. C'est quand même beaucoup à encaisser en même temps, ton absence et le retour à l'âge de pierre ! La fac est complètement paralysée, les cours n'ont pas repris, je crois que tous les étudiants vont perdre une année. Pauvre administration, ils ont tellement attendu pour s'adapter à la technologie, et à présent, pouf, tout a disparu ! Ils cherchent encore comment faire, pour les relevés de notes en ligne, les bornes de prêt à la bibliothèque, les recherches… Pour récupérer leurs archives aussi, toutes numérisées depuis un bail. Je regarde tout ça avec un œil amusé, que veux-tu ? Vaut mieux en rire.

J'ai un peu peur. Ce que l'apocalypse a fait aux gens, cette privation de technologie, c'est déjà assez terrible, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de pire se prépare. Qu'une bulle s'apprête à éclater. J'espère simplement que tu seras de retour quand ce climat de tension explosera.

Le quotidien a un goût de manque, mais ça va pour moi. Je sors toujours, je vois toujours les autres. Riku est encore au chômage. Ca ne va pas être évident, pour lui, avec son diplôme d'ingénieur informaticien, alors qu'il n'y a plus d'informatique. Ca le tue. J'ai un peu peur de ne pas le voir remonter la pente.

Mais assez parlé des autres ! Tu as fait une découverte majeure, au pôle Nord, dis ? Comme une ancienne civilisation prise sous la glace, ou une nouvelle espèce d'animaux préhistoriques, qui aurait pu être responsable de la disparition des dinosaures ? Un vaisseau extraterrestre ? Probablement pas. Excuse-moi, je n'y connais pas grand-chose.

C'est drôle, avant, je m'inquiétais pour toi, pour ton avenir, Aqua. Archéologue, ça me paraissait compliqué, dangereux et mal payé. A présent, je me dis que tu manqueras beaucoup moins de boulot que la moitié de la population. C'est peut-être notre punition. L'humanité était devenue fainéante, à se reposer sur la technologie. Pardon, ce ne sont pas mes mots, et c'est stupide comme idée. C'est ce que j'entends tout le temps, tu comprends, alors je commence un peu à y croire malgré moi.

C'est l'hiver. Quand je vois les températures ici, difficilement supportables, et que je t'imagines affronter mille fois pire, au début, ça me paraît inconcevable à imaginer. Et puis je me rappelle que c'est toi, toi qui a beaucoup plus de volonté que moi. Ca ne te fait pas peur, le froid, hein ? Ni le danger. A une autre époque, tu aurais fait partie des explorateurs du Nouveau Monde. Quoique. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas laissé une femme devenir exploratrice.

En parlant de ça, c'est épuisant, tu sais. La fin des ordinateurs n'a pas tué le sexisme, ni l'homophobie. Il y en a même pour affirmer que l'apocalypse est de la faute de nos pêchés, genre, la sodomie, le mariage gay et tout ça. C'est une minorité, mais ils parlent assez fort pour qu'on les entende. Et ces foutus journaux relaient l'info.

Ce serait plus prudent de faire profil bas, mais excuse moi, je n'y arrive pas. Heureusement que je ne traîne pas avec de trop gros abrutis, et pourtant, crois-moi, j'en entend de belles ! Quand je rencontre des gens, une des premières questions qu'on me pose, c'est de savoir si j'ai un copain. Et quand je leur réponds « non, une copine », systématiquement, bon peut-être pas systématiquement, mais au moins neuf fois sur dix, je les entends répondre que, oh, c'est trop mignon !

Mignon. Je n'en peux plus de ce mot. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Qu'on passe notre temps à se faire des bisous sur la joue et à boire du thé ? En général, je me contente de les dévisager avec un sourire crispé. Qu'est-ce que je peux leur répondre ? Ils ne pensent pas à mal, je suppose, et puis je n'ai pas envie d'être vulgaire, mais s'il savaient…

Non, ce n'est pas « mignon », du moins je ne pense pas que ce le soit, quand je t'écartes les cuisses pour te lécher la chatte, que je te sens te cambrer sous mes attentions et que j'aime ça. Ce n'est pas tellement mignon, non, quand tu m'attaches au lit jusqu'à ce que je te supplies de me faire jouir. J'ai encore quelques marques de notre dernière nuit toutes les deux, tu penses qu'ils trouveraient ça mignon ? Ou est-ce qu'ils me trouveraient sale, est-ce que ça les ferait pâlir d'horreur d'entendre des mots pareils dans la bouche d'une jeune fille ? Des fois, j'aimerais avoir le courage de les questionner là-dessus. Mais je ne n'oserais jamais, hein, pas vrai ?

Je suis bête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te racontes ça, comme si tu ne le vivais pas. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser, peut-être. C'est plus facile quand tu es là. Tout paraît plus facile. Peut-être que je me repose trop sur toi émotionnellement, je ne sais pas. Mais c'est ce que sont sensés faire les couples, non ? C'est normal, pas vrai ?

Tu te souviens du jour de notre rencontre ? Ce n'est pas si loin, un an à peine. J'étais tellement intimidée ! Tu me paraissais si sérieuse, avec ta vie en ordre, et un emploi déjà tout trouvé à la fin de tes études. Et puis tu étais déjà en dernière année. Pour moi, il s'agissait d'une histoire impossible, alors je me contentais de rêver de loin. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un comme toi puisse s'intéresser à un fouillis sur pattes comme moi ! Même maintenant, j'ai du mal à y croire. Rassure-moi, si tu es partie à l'autre bout du monde, ce n'est pas pour me fuir, hein ? Je plaisante. Ou pas. Mais si, je plaisante !

Oh, tu sais quoi ? Je vais à la bibliothèque, maintenant ! Comme l'ensemble de la population. Sans internet, forcément… Je m'y sens mieux, à présent. Avec autant de gens, même en essayant de maintenir le calme, il y a forcément un brouhaha ambiant. Ca m'aide à me concentrer. Je n'ai plus l'impression que je vais aller en prison si je fais du bruit en ouvrant mon sac, par exemple. Je sais que tu préférais le silence, mais il y a tout de même des limites au calme !

Parle-moi de tes recherches ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'y connais rien que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il faudra que tu m'expliques, évidemment, mais je comprends vite. Parle-moi de tes collègues ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer des vieux barbus barbants. Je suis vraiment désolée, je me doute que la réalité est bien différente. Les clichés ont la vie dure.

Je me demande combien de temps cette lettre mettra à te parvenir. Une semaine ? Deux ? Un mois ? C'est insupportable, cette incertitude. Je sais que tu me réponds au plus vite, mais lorsque je trouve le temps long, excuse-moi, mais parfois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu m'as oubliée. Ce serait normal, après tout, tu dois avoir tellement de travail !

Je crois que j'arrive à court de nouvelles. Demande-moi si j'ai oublié quelque chose. Je vais arrêter cette lettre ici. Et je n'ai pas envie, en fait. Quand je prend le stylo, j'ai presque l'impression de sentir ta présence au bout de la mine. C'est bête, je sais. Bon. Cette lettre devient beaucoup trop longue. Je vais conclure en espérant qu'elle te parvienne rapidement, et aussi en te disant que je t'aime, fort, tellement fort que c'est douloureux.

Bien à toi,

ta Kairi.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais le prochain chapitre, en revanche. En ce moment, j'essaie de boucler _Comme le ciel s'effondre_ , alors j'écris peu d'autres choses en parallèle.**

 **Mais si ce premier aperçu vous a plus, ou intrigué, ou les deux, ou rien du tout, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Bisous !**


End file.
